The Hardest Part Series 2Alternate Reality Fic
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Lucy Jennings must make a tough choice between choosing a music career or being with family.If she chooses one, how will it effect her relationship with the Kents? Reviews please! AU rated
1. Senator Kent

The Hardest Part

Lucy& Clark series#2

Authors: Angel2008-2009 & Smallville Lover

Summary: Lucy must make a tough choice.Either to spend the rest of her life with the Kents, or pick a music career. It gets even harder when she has to leave them behind.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Smallville. The only character I own is Lucy Jennings and she's made up.

The Hardest Part

Lucy and Clark the series story part 2

Story written by: Glassangels2008 & Smallville lover

Fiction rated: K

SPoilers: Takes place while the teens are still in High School and Lucy is still the new girl in Smallville.

Summary: Lucy Jennings finally gets her start in the music business. She's finally adjusted to Smallville, has a good bit of friends. Then Lex and the producer offer Lucy a chance to full fill her dreams by giving her a contract to launch her music career. But will Lucy take the opportunity? iF she does, She will leave Clark, his family and her best friend Lois behind. The hardest thing ever to have to do is to say goodbye.

Author's note: I will post chapter one to jump start this story. If you want more, you need to seen positive feedback for the story.

Chapter 1 The new Senator

Lucy watched from the sidelines as Mr Kent won the election. She was happy for him mainly because Smallville deserved him as Senator. Clapping, she was happy for the Kent family. Lucy longed to be part of a family like that. Before the election, Lucy did all she could to support Lex. She even had a major part in advertising his campaign. She was his personal assistant as he liked to call her. But Lucy wanted to be more than just a personal assistant. She wanted to be noticed by Lex and by everyone.

Moving to Smallville hadn't been easy for Lucy and her mom. They were so used to the glam life of California. The Big city called San Diego. Lucy missed all of her friends. Right now, she was too busy following Lex around trying to help with his campaign. But now that the election was over, Lucy didn't know where she stood. Lex had grown cold, and he casted glares over to the Kent family. Lex never did notice her. He didn't care if she was even alive. And this hurt Lucy so much.

What Lex didn't know was that she had secretly voted for Mr Kent behind his back. Lucy knew this would make Lex furious at her, but she couldn't let Mr Kent lose to someone who was pure evil. Lucy caught Lex glaring at her from across the room, but she didn't care.

She walked over towards the Kents. She wanted to say congratulations to Mr Kent on his victory. Approaching them, she asked nervously "Mr Kent?" she hoped Jonathan didn't sense that she was in big trouble. She didn't want him involved in anything.

Jonathan grinned as he stood before the crowd of cheering votors. His heart filled with joy as he heard the plaudits of the crowd. Jonathan knew there were people who wanted Lex Luthor to win, but he ignored the hostile glares of Lex and his campaign team. He felt a hint of sympathy for Lex, but he realized that maybe it was just guilt. He pushed the feeling away, nothing that he had nothing to feel remorse full about, nothing regarding Lex, anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted as a myrid of fans coming up to him. He was jostled towards his family, and smiled as he reached Clark and Martha. "Congratulations". Clark smiled, and Jonathan's face glowed. "I couldn't have done it without your help". he responded returning to Clark's smile. Jonathan hugged his wife, and was soon greeted by a friendly-looking girl.

Her golden hair glistened in the sun and her bright eyes smiled at him "Hi, Mr Ken't", she began "I"m Lucy Jennings". She extended her hand towards him and he shook it warmly. Jonathan had no idea that, a couple weeks ago, she had been one of the people who was helping Lex Luthor, and also one of the people who had been glaring at him. Clark watched as his father emerged from the crowd. It was amazing to see that his own father was standing, receiving the applause of the crowd, appearing in front of American flag.

ok you know what to do, send in those replies if you want more!


	2. Fired

Chapter 2

Clark couldn't be more proud of his father. He cast a glance toward Lex who appeared to be trying to control his anger. Years ago, Clark would have felt sorry for Lex. He would have defended him against the cheering crowd. But those days were long gone. Lex's and Clark's friendship seemed to be growing more and more obvious with each passing day. He wasn't the same person he had been before, and with a pang of sorrow, Clark realized that he would never revert back to his old ways, when he was trying to do the right thing.

While shaking Jonathan's hand, Lucy felt a deep pain of guilt she didn't understand why before she had been jealous of the entire Kent Family. They were extremely nice people. But, she knew the reason why. She longed desperately to belong to a family like Clark's to have two caring parents who would worry about her and take care of her.

Lucy for most of her life had to take care of herself. Lucy for most of her life had been without parents and without a boyfriend and had to support herself with singing at bars nightly. When Lex had discovered Lucy's talent for singing, he had promised he'd help launch her a music career if she could in return help him win an upcoming election. Lucy had agreed to help him and hoped the two would become fast friends or so she had thought. Throughout the whole campaign, Lex cared more about winning the election than trying to help her.

Lucy finished greeting Mr Kent then she went back to her office Lex had given her to pack up her things since the election was over, Lucy felt she wasn't needed anymore.. "I saw you shaking Jonathan Kent's hand", said a firm and angry voice it was Lex as he stepped in. Lucy rolled her eyes she didn't feel like dealing with Lex at the moment. "I was congratulating the winner. Your suppose to do that at elections. Its called beign Civil". she said.

"Sources tell me that my campaign manager went behind my back and voted for Mr Kent. I thought you supported me Lucy". Lucy was shocked to hear this. "I did! Until you forgot you were suppose to help me. All you cared about was the stupid election and yourself!" her voice got high.

"I do not hire traitors to work for me you're fired", said Lex "And have your things out of the mansion tonight". Lucy gasped "But Lex! I did everything for you! I spent tons of money on the election campaign! I even stuck up for you when others put you down!" Lucy was shocked she didn't expect him to turn on her. Lex pretended not to hear her. He just walked off. Lucy stood there fuming. She didn't know that Jonathan and Clark was nearby listening. Lucy got so mad she destroyed one or two of Lex's computers by sending them crashing to the floor.

Then she sank back into a corner and cried. Not knowing Jonathan and Clark were the two eavesdroppers, Smallville was starting to not look to promising to her. She was now out of a job and would soon be out on the streets again.


	3. A generous Offer

Citizen

Group: Members

Posts: 357

Member No.: 953

Joined: 7-May 06

Chapter 3 A fresh Start

Clark walked over to Lucy and stood beside her. "Hard Day?" he asked sympathetically. "I'll say. I did everything for his stupid campaign, and this is the thanks I get. ANd now I've blown almost all my money on this campaign. I have nothing left. Nothing". she repeated, hoping that repeating the word would make everything better. As if.

"Lex can make a bad enemy", Clark admitted. "But he can make a good friend, too. Until he betrays your trust". "I take it, you've had bad experiences with him, too?"

"Unfortunately, yes. More than I can count". said Clark. Lucy nodded grimly. "It's just not fair. I mean, I didn't want to keep working for him anyway, but it was suppose to be my decision, not his. I wanted to quit for myself, to give myself a say in things. I guess it would have been a way of standing up for myself , by quitting."

"But he beat you to it" Clark said knowingly. "Yup, Beat me at my own Game", Lucy agreed. Shaking her head sadly. "I guess I should have known better. Part of me feels a little relieved that I don't have to work for him anymore". "Who wouldn't? no one wants to be pushed around by someone more powerful than them". said Clark.

"Still", Lucy said, sighing. "I have no place to go, I'll have to find a job, but I doubt I can find one that pays decently. Lex will probably have me black listed or something. I should have never started working for him in the first place", she said biting her lip to hold back angry tears from spilling her cheeks.

"Hey". Clark said, putting an arm on her back. "I know how you feel, hang on a second. I'm going to go get my dad". But he didn't need to, and Jonathan came up behind him almost immediately. "We overheard most of your conversation with Lex", Jonathan said. "And, from what I heard from your conversation with Clark, if you'll pardon my eavesdropping, you need a place to stay?"

"I'll say", Lucy said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You can always come stay with us". said Jonathan.

"Really Mr. Kent?" asked Lucy.

"Sure".

"Thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't feel right. I'd really like to earn my way through Smallville, and I don't think I can stay at your farm without feeling like a freeloader". "You can work on the Campaign", Clark offered. "Lois could always use some extra help running the Campaign for my dad".

"That's a great idea, son". Jonathan smiled.

"Then, it's settled! Clark, Mr. Kent, thank you so much!" she surprised them both with a hug.


	4. Moving In

Chapter 4 Moving In

After gathering all of her things at the Luthor Mansion and her belongings, Lucy had packed up and left quickly not wanting another run-in with Lex Luthor. She followed the directions to the Kent Farm that Jonathan gave her. It was nice of them to offer her a place to stay. She had once heard from Lex and his dad that the Kents were kind people.

She had called her fellow band members to tell them she was moving and that she would find them a new place for them and her to practic her songs. She just had to ask the Kents if she and the Band could use the Barn. That way, Lucy wouldn't disturb the Kents in their own home. Lucy had also remembered to bring her electric guitar and Keyboard with her. Besides her talent for singing and songwriting, Lucy also played Instruments. She liked to think of herself as an aspiring artist and musician.

But, now her one and only chance at having a record deal was gone she thought sadly. Oh well, it was always nice to dream wasn't it? She thought as she pulled into the Kents driveway. It was soon going to be dark and she had better get inside. She blowed the horn to let them know she was there.

"Hi, you must be Lucy!" Mrs. Kent said warmly, welcoming Lucy into their home. Jonathan and Clark had told her that Lucy was going to be staying with them, and Martha agreed that one extra person wouldn't be a burden. It was always nice to have a new face around the house, and Lucy seemed to be a friendly person. Everyone needed a helping hand once in awhile, and it felt nice to give back to the community that offered so much help.

"Hello", said Lucy greeting Martha. "You're Mrs. Kent, right?"

"Right, Honey", she said, "Its so nice to meet you. I've heard alot about you from Jonathan and Clark". Lucy nodded. "I can keep to myself mostly. Really, I don't want to be a burden. Letting me stay in your house is more than generous".

Mrs. Kent dismissed Lucy's statement with a wave of her hand. "Nonsense", she said. "You live here, and as long as you're living here with us, you're part of the family. There's no need to keep to yourself. We're more than happy to have another person to talk to".

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent", Lucy smiled. "You're so kind". Their heads turned as Clark came into the room, looking at Martha. "Mom, I think we need more-" he suddenly realized that Lucy was in the room. "Oh, hi, Lucy", he said cheerfully, and Lucy greeted him as well.

"Honey, why don't you help Lucy with her bags?" Mrs. Kent asked Clark. "Of Course", Clark said, and reached to help Lucy. "It's okay, I can carry them myself". she said. "No, that's fine really I can help" Clark replied, lifting Lucy's luggage.

"Well, thanks". she said

"Come on, I'll show you to your room". said Clark.

Lucy followed Clark up the stairs she passed his bedroom and into another room that was turned into a guest room. It was nice, airy, and cheerful decorated in Blue and Aqua colors.

She sat her Instruments down in one corner and thought to herself. How on earth was she going to explain In words to ask the Kents if she could use their barn or her room for the matter to practice her music? Lucy most definately wouldn't play music in the house at night. she'd move the band out to the barn if it came to that or do something


	5. Asking a Favor

Chapter 5 Asking a favor

When Lucy came downstairs, some sandwiches had been made, so she helped herself to a few, and poured herself a glass of juice.Lucy cleared her throat. "Mr and Mrs Kent?" Lucy noticed they immediately looked up at her. Lucy wasn't used to this kind of attention but she liked it. At least the Kents knew she existed and that she was a real person.

"Go ahead Honey", said Mrs. Kent. Jonathan looked at her sipping his tea. "Um, I don't know how to go about asking this, but, I'm an aspiring singer, and musician so I am kinda needing somewhere to practice my music. And My band needs somewhere to practice with me to. I was thinking we could use the barn if thats ok with you guys. And if its just me singing, I'll be upstairs". Lucy finished. She noticed Martha and Jonathan looking at one another.

"What is it, Honey?" Mrs Kent asked Lucy, Lucy never asked for much, and she had been so supportive of Jonathan and the Family during the Campaign. She would be glad to help make Lucy more comfortable. However, she hadn't anticipated the question Lucy would ask.

"I know this might be a lot to ask, and if you said no, then I'd completely understand". Lucy began , wringing her hands nervously in front of her., The Kents looked at her expectantly, making her a little nervous, "I was wondering if my band and I could practice in the barn on this farm or something". she asked quietly without pausing for a breath. Then she smiled and put her hands at her sides. "I'm not sure how loud it would sound from the barn, but music is an important part of my life, and it would mean so much to me if you would both let me practice in the Barn. I feel like I'm intruding on your territory, almost, since I don't know you as well as I'd like to, and you really don't know me as well as I'd like you to. But I hope we can get to know each other better, and I wanted to let you know how thankful I would be if you let me continue to pursue my music Interests". she said "I'm sorry, now I'm just babbling.

Jonathan cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea again. "I can tell how much music must mean to you". he said.. "When I was in High School, my father never really understood me as well as I wish he did. He didn't let me pursue some of the things I was really interested in. And I don't want to make the same mistakes he did. I always promised myself that I wouldn't hold anyone back from their dreams, and I'm certainly not going to hold you back from yours. I believe I speak for the whole family when I say that. We'd all be more than happy to let you practice your music in the


	6. Following her Dreams

The Hardest Part

Lucy& Clark series#2

Chapter 5 Asking a favor/Following her dreams

When Lucy came downstairs, some sandwiches had been made, so she helped herself to a few, and poured herself a glass of juice.Lucy cleared her throat. "Mr and Mrs Kent?" Lucy noticed they immediately looked up at her. Lucy wasn't used to this kind of attention but she liked it. At least the Kents knew she existed and that she was a real person.

"Go ahead Honey", said Mrs. Kent. Jonathan looked at her sipping his tea. "Um, I don't know how to go about asking this, but, I'm an aspiring singer, and musician so I am kinda needing somewhere to practice my music. And My band needs somewhere to practice with me to. I was thinking we could use the barn if thats ok with you guys. And if its just me singing, I'll be upstairs". Lucy finished. She noticed Martha and Jonathan looking at one another.

"What is it, Honey?" Mrs Kent asked Lucy, Lucy never asked for much, and she had been so supportive of Jonathan and the Family during the Campaign. She would be glad to help make Lucy more comfortable. However, she hadn't anticipated the question Lucy would ask.

"I know this might be a lot to ask, and if you said no, then I'd completely understand". Lucy began , wringing her hands nervously in front of her., The Kents looked at her expectantly, making her a little nervous, "I was wondering if my band and I could practice in the barn on this farm or something". she asked quietly without pausing for a breath. Then she smiled and put her hands at her sides. "I'm not sure how loud it would sound from the barn, but music is an important part of my life, and it would mean so much to me if you would both let me practice in the Barn. I feel like I'm intruding on your territory, almost, since I don't know you as well as I'd like to, and you really don't know me as well as I'd like you to. But I hope we can get to know each other better, and I wanted to let you know how thankful I would be if you let me continue to pursue my music Interests". she said "I'm sorry, now I'm just babbling.

Jonathan cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea again. "I can tell how much music must mean to you". he said.. "When I was in High School, my father never really understood me as well as I wish he did. He didn't let me pursue some of the things I was really interested in. And I don't want to make the same mistakes he did. I always promised myself that I wouldn't hold anyone back from their dreams, and I'm certainly not going to hold you back from yours. I believe I speak for the whole family when I say that. We'd all be more than happy to let you practice your music in the Barn".

"I know it may get a little loud, but I'm sure you're very gifted, and we're willing to see past the noise". He looked at Martha. Who nodded in her approval. "Thank you so much!" Lucy said, hugging Martha and Jonathan "And thanks for believing in me".

LUcy was so happy that the Kents were letting her do what she wanted. If she ever recorded her first album, she'd give them credit in the thank you notes. She had went upstairs that night to call her bandmates which were all girls her closest friends. They were all happy to hear the news.

Lucy had three of them on fourway. they made plans to practice the following Friday in the Kent Barn. Lucy reminded them to bring instruments and the big speakers they used. Lucy wondered if the Kents would like to watch a rehearsal that way it would let them see the gifted side of her.

That Friday, Lucy began practicing. SHe started off by singing the latest song she wrote it was about a dear friend she had lost in a wreck. Lucy went into complete singer mode and began singing.

Someone's Watching Over Me

I found myself today

Oh, I found myself

And ran away

But something pulled me back

Voice of reason

I forgot I had

All I know is you're not here to say

What you always used to say

And it's written in the sky tonight

Chorus

So I won't give up

No, I wont break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark ill still believe

Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light

And its shining on my destiny

Shining all the time

And I won't be afraid

To follow everywhere its taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone

And right now I belong

To this moment

To my dreams

Chorus

So I won't give up

[Someone's Watching Over Me lyrics on I wont break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say

And it doesn't matter how long it takes

Believe in yourself and you'll fly high

And it only matters how true you are

Be true to yourself

And follow your heart

Chorus

So I won't give up

No, I wont break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I wont give up

No, I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That someone's watching over,

Someone's watching over,

Someone's watching over me

ohohohohohohohoh

Someone's watching over me

The family burst into applause as Lucy finished playing the song with her band. Lucy glanced around her, feeling slightly nervous and out of place. She wasn't used to getting applause like this. Another part of her felt happy and welcome; she enjoyed the attention a little, she had to admit.

"Wow, Lucy", Lana said, as the applause died down. "That was amazing. Actually, it's better than some of the bands I've had to play at the Talon." Lucy beamed, trying to be modest, but her face burst into a bright smile. "Really?" she questioned excitedly.

"Really. Listen, I need someone to play at the Talon this weekend. And I was wondering..." Lucy nodded, not daring to hope that she would really be able to play at the Talon.

"Would you be able to play there this weekend? I know its short notice, but you're absolutely amazing. We're looking for more residents to come out of the shower and sing in public. You know, like a talent search sort of thing. And you're exactly what I've been looking for . So, would you be interested?"

"lana, I'd love to", she said, her face radiant and eyes sparkling. "Great!" Lana nodded "So, it's decided then". "Congratualations", Mrs. Kent said, smiling at her. "You were wonderful , sweetie. I'm so glad I let you and your band practice. It's an honor , to have you practice here, in our barn".

"Great job". Clark added, studying the happiness on Lucy's face. She looked so happy, so beautiful... so absolutely perfect. The family left, and only Clark and Lucy remaining.

"Lucy, that song was just amazing with the way you sang it, it semed so true and heartfelt. It was beautiful". "Thanks", tears formed in Lucy's . "It was for a friend of mine who died in a car crash, I always feel this connection to her. I really miss her, but my music helps me deal with my feelings".

Friday, around noon was total chaos. Shelby the dog had eaten the Kent's dinner which consisted of Fried Chicken and Squash and mashed potatoes. Jonathan had scolded Shelby and sent him outside for the time being. Lucy and Mrs Kent decided to make sandwiches they were quick and didn't involve much preparing.

After Lunch, Lucy was a total wreck. She had discovered a huge zit on her face, couldn't find anything to wear suitable for the evening's performance, and, she was having a bad hair day, plus three of her nails got chipped. There was only one thing to do. Grab Lois and go shopping for new stage wardrobe, and get hair and nails done pronto. Plus, she had to figure out a way to cover a huge zit. Putting a baseball cap on, some foundation her bad image was hardly noticeable. Lucy dialed Lois and told her she needed to go shopping and fast.

Lois showed up 15 minutes later and looked at Lucy's zit. "Yeah it does look better with makeup on it". she commented "But, I know exactly what you can use to get rid of that zit and what to wear on it until it goes away".Lucy hoped that she didn't run into Clark on the way out the door. She didn't want him to see her with the zit. It would be embarassing for a hot guy like Clark to see her like this.

"Where you going, Lucy?" Mrs. Kent asked as they came down the stairs. She noticed Lucy dressed like a tomboy. "It's a zit, bad hair, bad wardrobe day and we're hitting the Mall", Lucy said in a rush without blinking. "Oh! I see well your secret's safe with me. Have fun girls!" Martha said. "We Will!"

"Okay, Lucy", Mrs. Kent said, smiling slightly. she was well accustomed to the anxious feelings that accompanied a zit at the worst possible moment. "Ugh, I can't wait to get rid of this thing", Lucy said, brushing her hand against the offending blemish.

"Oh, honey, it's not so bad, when it's on your face, it looks much worse to you than it does to other people. Every imperfection seems... magnified, to a certain extent, when it's on your own face. Don't worry about it".

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent. It's a little hard not to, though. I don't want people to only notice the pimple on my face and nothing else".

"It's fine, they won't trust me. I always imagined things being worse than they actually were. I guess it helped me. It's better to worry than to be over confident, but neither is good for you. Try to relax. And have fun with Lois!" she called over her shoulder as Lucy ran out the door. It was nice to have a girl in the house again, she thought. Clark would barely touch on the subject, she thought with a smile.

"Lucy, don't you think this is a little blown out of Proportion?" Lois questioned when Lucy looked at herself int he mirror, squinting distastefully.

"Hmm?" Lucy asked, distracted.

"It's just a zit. Worrying about it doesn't solve your problems. It'll just make you stressed and make it worse. Really, don't worry about it, It'll be gone in no time", she assured Lucy, who smiled slightly.

In about an hour, lucy was standing in front of the mirror in a shimmering light blue top. She cocked her head to the side, adjusting the straps and her necklace. Satisfied, she smiled. "It's beautiful", she said, running her hands along the edge of the fabric.

"That looks amazing on you Lucy", Lois said, smiling as she returned to the dressing room, carrying a pair of sparkling jeans, studded with rhinestones. "Look at what I found", said Lois in a singsong.

"Wow. Lois!" Lucy said, smiling brightly. "Where on earth did you find those? They're absolutely gorgeous." "And they only had one pair left and it happens to be", she said, unfolding the jeans, "In just your size".

Lucy squealed with excitement. She was having good luck so far in finding cool outfits. "Thanks lOis!" she took the pants then tried them on they looked awesome with her blue top. "I'll take them". she squealed again. Lucy tried on 4 more outfits. Since she was only having an hour long show, she needed only 4 outfits. She could always buy more later. She next tried on a red sparkle top with studded jeans and a blue jean studded jacket. It looked cool and rocking.

An hour later, Lucy and Lois were at the Food court checking out guys and making fun of people with ugly hair. "Look at that one! His hair is a mix of colors! said Lucy Laughing so hard Coke shot out of her nose. This made Lois laugh and pointed at Lucy. "Kodak Moment! WHere's my camera?" said Lois playfully searching her purse.

"Stop!" Lucy about choked on her laughter. Clark couldn't see a photo of coke coming out of her nose. Lois wouldn't would she? Lucy blinked and caught Lois smiling at her as if reading her mind. "I would", she said laughing at Lucy's expression.

Lucy playfully tossed a few french fries at her. Meanwhile, Lex Lex was nearby was watching Lucy. How did she get happy so fast? Just the other day, he fired her. Lex didn't understand women. Lucy continued to talk as Lex listened to her. "Jonathan hired me as an assistant manager hope you don't mind lois".

"Not at all. I'm so busy these days with college, I don't have time to work". says Lois. Lucy was glad that Lois wasn't mad. From nearby, Lex seethed. She was working for Jonathan Kent! what a traitor! she had to pay! He marched right over prepared to say what was on his mind.

As they were getting ready to leave, Lucy heard Lex's voice: "Lucy". he said.

Lucy turned so did Lois. "look at what the cat dug up", said Lois rolling her eyes. "Come on Luc". Lois grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I want to talk to you Lucy", Lex demanded he wasn't letting this go so soon. "What do you want Lex?" asked Lucy.

"I hear your working for Jonathan Kent", he said through gritted teeth. "Yes. And I have a job singing at the Talon on weekends." she said. "You traitor!" Lex grabbed her slamming her into the balcony railing "YOu go from supporting me to supporting Jonathan Kent! I should have known!"

"Lex, you fired me! I had to work somewhere! Besides the Kents are a whole lot nicer to me than you are". Lucy said in fear. "Okay, this has got to stop. Lex leave her alone!" said Lois. Lois trys to attack him from behind but then Lex gets his gun out and shoots Lois.

"LOIS!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lucy.

"Have you found them yet?" Martha asked.

"Nope", Clark replied to Martha in his cell phone, glancing anxiously about him. "Are you sure Lex is going to be here?"

"Yes", Martha responded. "Clark, you know all the anger he has towards anyone who changes sides, especially someone as loyal as Lucy was to his company. She worked so hard for him. We can't trust Lex's anger won't get the best of him. He'll be after Lucy. You'd better find them before it's too late!"

Martha heard a gunshot and a crash from the other side of the phone, then the line went dead. "Clark, be careful", she whispered as she slowly hung up the phone.

Clark supersped to underneath Lucy, catching her quickly and setting her back down before she could realize what had happened. Turning his attention towards Lois, he realized that the bullet had already hit her. But why wasn't she bleeding? Then, smiling, Clark remembered how Lois had demonstrated her cop training the other day. Of course, in preparation for her future job, she had been wearing a bullet proof vest. Typical Lois. Clark realized he wouldn't have to do much as he watched Lois quickly kick Lex into the water fountain that was in the middle of the mall.

After they got through laughing, Lucy turned to Superman. "Thanks for saving me".

Clark looked at her and smiled "It's no problem. It's what I do". Then he took off after making sure she was okay.

All Lucy could do was watch in amazement as Clark flew off.

Lois came running up nearly out of breath. The cops dragged Lex away handcuffing him.The onlookers went about their business once they knew Lucy was okay.

"oh my God", said Lois looking lucy over. "Are you okay? i saw you went over the balcony, I tried to save you but I didn't reach you in time. "

"I'll be okay. I'm just badly shaken, but I'm alive thanks to Superman". said Lucy

Lois put her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Let's get out of here. I've had enough shopping for one day". "Me Too', said Lucy they grabbed their bags and left.

That night, Lucy was nervous about her performance. she was nervous about singing for a bigger crowd, and most of all, worried about her looks. Just then, Martha, and Lois came into her dressing room, "Looks like our new star is ready". said Martha's warm voice. she greeted Lucy with a bouquet of flowers yellow roses.

"They are so pretty. Thanks Martha and Lois for coming". Lucy hugged both of them. "I take it you are nervous", said Martha just as the three finished hugging. "I am, its just I'm used to playing school pep rallys and karaoke contests". said Lucy.

"You'll do great", said Lois. "We're all here to support you and cheer you on, me, Clark, Chloe, Lana and the Kents". "I am so lucky to have all of you as my friends". said Lucy getting emotional. Martha chuckled "And we're lucky to have you. You look great, Lucy, and don't go crying on us now, your on in a few minutes".

Lcuy put the flowers in a nearby vase. "I'll be out there soon, just need to touch up my makeup". both women hugged her. "Knock em' dead Luc", said Lois with a smile. Lucy smiled back "Thanks Lois". Martha waved at Lucy "If you get nervous just remember we're on the front row". And the two was out the door.

Lucy fluffed her now curly blonde hair which hung loosely about her shoulders. And reapplied her lipstick. Everything looked perfect she wore the green sparkly top along with the rhinstone jeans. She looked fantastic. And her zit looked less visible with the cream stuff she put on it.

It was now time to go knock em dead as Lois would say. Lucy made her way close to the stage just as Lana made her announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, tonight I present to you a seventeen year old girl who is extremely talented. She's been singing since she was only nine years old, and has the greatest voice and rock band. This is Smallville's latest awesome talent...

"Lucy Jennings come on out!" Lana called smiling.


	7. Introducing the Band

When Lucy came onto the stage in her outfit, the crowd went wild causing her to smile. Maybe she shouldn't be nervous. This was her new hometown! Fast rock music blared from the speakers and she began singing "Fly", a song she wrote about Clark. Who always seemed to not know what life held for him. As she looked into the audience, the room was dark, so she couldn't barely see anyone except the Kents in the Front row and her friends. When she was done with the first song, Lucy was overwhelmed by the response. They loved her! "Thank you Smallville! my name is Lucy Jennings, and I'll be your entertainment this evening! It's so overwhelming with the applause. This next song is about a past relationship of mine, I won't mention who it is, but you'll get the picture". Slow rock music began and Lucy began to sing "Hideaway". a heartbreaking ballad about a doomed relationship, and a couple keeping secrets from each other. Fake smoke trailed around her. The audience clapped at the end, and Lucy recieved cheers from her friends and the kents.

In between breaks Lucy talked to the audience and told them about how nervous she had been right before her performance. "Now I think about it, what was I so scared for? Smallville is where all my friends are". The crowd roared at their approval. Lucy giggled. "You guys make it so easy for a Big city girl to adjust to a smalltown." she grabbed a nearby stool and sat down close to the audience. "These next set of songs is about a friendship that couldn't be trusted. As most of you know, a relationship can't be healthy if there are lies and secrets all the time. And in my past relationships, they failed because I couldn't trust someone". Lucy didn't mention the fact that the next three songs were about her and Lex. But the Kents and her friends knew the songs were. slow music started and Lucy sang "Dangerous to know", "Do you want me", and "Weird", "Whos's that girl", and "Getaway".

afterwards the audience clapped and cheered again.

After Lucy took a sip of water she looked at the audience and giggled. "There's so much to tell in each song. Each song I've ever sung tells my personality. Whether I'm sad, happy, or angry. Or just want to admit my feelings towards someone. " Lucy was touched that this was an excellent audience. And they responded so well to her songs. "At this moment," she said "I'd like to introduce my band who has been with me from the beginning". Lucy felt slightly nervous, but she was so excited. Gesturing towards the two guitarists, she said, "Here's Kara and Rachel. Come on up, guys"

Kara and Rachel both smiled warmly. They were happy for Lucy, because she had felt so out of place when working for Lex. Being on stage, playing music, it was like she had finally found her calling. And she seemed so at peace, comfortable, and happy on stage. They waved hello to the audience and explained how they had come to join the band.

"We all took music lessons together when we were growing up", said Rachel. "Kara and I were going to start a band, but neither of us have ever been much for singing. Sure, we can do harmony, but we'd rather not be singing in the spotlight. So of course we started looking for a singer. We went to a couple local recitals and saw Lucy, and we knew she was perfect. We asked her to join right away, and we became fast friends".

"And then we lived happy ever after", Kara joked, amused at the way their story seemed to sound like a fairy tale. When the audience stopped laughing, she said, Really, we all disagreed on some things, but they worked themselves out. And we're happy to be here for you tonight". Another wave of applause erupted, and they stepped back.

The keyboardist then introduced himself as Mickey. "I'm Kara's brother." he explained. He was taller and looked to be about two years older than Kara. "They used to practice in the garage all the time, and I came out to watch them practice, and I found that they were alot better than I expected. When they saw me watching them, they asked me to play the keyboard for their band. And I was more than willing to go ahead and play for them".

"Let's give Mickey a round of applause!" Lucy said. Then she introduced David, the drummer.

David was the shyest member of the band, only talking when he felt comfortable around others. Sensing his nervousness, Lucy did most of the talking for him. David had come to join their band when he watched them play during a concert. He immediately loved their sound. He and Lucy had actually dated awhile back, but things hadn't worked out between the two of them. Their personalities seemed compatible enough, but only for friendship, nothing more. After all the band members had been introduced, Kara surprised Lucy by taking the mike away from her and saying, "And now we'd like to introduce Lucy". More applause.

"Lucy's the driving force behind this whole band. She's the reason we came to practice every day. Not only is she a great singer, but she has a good heart. She's the one who inspires us to keep playing and keep going. I think she deserved a round of applause from all of us here tonight". Lucy blushed and smiled, looking down a little. She felt suddenly shy. "Awww, don't be so modest", Rachel smiled, giving Lucy a playful tap on the arm, causing both of them to giggle onstage.

Martha stood in the audience, watching Lucy perform with the rest of the band. She looked so happy, giggling and smiling with all her friends. Martha felt her heart go out to Lucy, knowing that Lucy had changed her life and turned it around for the better. She was so happy for Lucy.

And then, of course. Clark was watching Lucy. She looked so beautiful, her golden hair shimmering as the colored lights reflected off it. He felt a connection with her, and he knew she felt a connection to him when she turned and smiled in his direction. He felt sparks fly between them as she shyly looked away, still smiling.


	8. Clark and Lucy In love

Lucy couldn't believe how well the crowd was responding to the band and to their music. On Stage she did feel at home and at ease. Smiling faces and a warm crowd made her feel welcomed and accepted. Sitting on the stool provided for her on the stage, she began her talk to the crowd again.

"Give it up for my band! They are such great folks, and the best friends a girl could ask for! she laughed and the crowd gave another round of applause. Lucy once again found herself looking towards Clark's direction and each time, he made her blush a bit. He was so cute by the way he grinned.

During an instrumental break, Lucy ran her hand through her hair again. "There is one guy who is real special to me right now. He makes me laugh, and smile. No matter what kind of day I'm having there is always him to brighten it. Clark Kent, could you come up here, please?" she stood close to the stage looking towards him.

Chloe, Pete, Lois, and Lana all looked at each other and grinned. They knew how much Clark meant to Lucy and how much Lucy meant to Clark. They knew eventually the two would wind up together. It was only a matter of time. Clark looked surprised at first, but then grinned and walked onstage. Jason Teague sat with Lana intrigued by Lucy's talent to. He thought she sung great.

Lucy looked up to him then to the crowd. "I spent some nights up in my room having writer's block for some songs. Then an inspiration hit me. Clark inspired me to write these next set of songs. Lucy began to sing "Shine", "Underneath this Smile", then "Someone's watching over me". all the while singing to him. Lucy held his hand so he wouldn't be nervous being up there with her. While she sung to him Clark smiled at her. Lucy wondered what on earth was he thinking as she sang to him. As she sung the next three songs, fake smoke surrrounding the stage giving her show a sexy look and the lights were dim pink and purple lights.

Clark felt Lucy lace her fingers between his, and he again felt a surge of electricity run through him. Not a bad surge. No, never a bad surge, not when he was around Lucy. It was a good surge, full of excitement and his feelings for Lucy, coursing through his veins. And he liked it. The smoke curled around them as Lucy sang, and he felt the magic course through the air. That's what it was, he thought. Magical. The pink and purple lights were in perfect hues, turning the smoke to different colors. Smiling, he squeezed Lucy's hand back, and he knew she was happy, just as she knew he was happy.

Of course, when he had first come up, Clark did feel a little awkward. After all, he was a farmer's son from a small town. He was unaccustomed to so much attention. Surely no one had ever had him come up onto stage with them before, and he was a little nervous. But the second Lucy's hand met his, all the nervousness seemed to subside. It was as if the audience had disappeared, and Lucy was singing only to him. Although the audience could clearly see both Lucy and Clark, they could not see the audience. And, even though they were in front of a large crowd of people, the setting seemed strangely intimate, as though they were the only two people in the world. ANd, Time seemed to stop while lucy kept singing , and he realized that she was singing to him. The audience was singing too, of course, but the words came from her heart, cradling his ears and seeping softly into his brain. her words, pouring out her feelings for him.

And, for the first time in a long time, he felt happy. Any past feelings he had felt for Lana seemed to disappear, sinking away into Lucy's eyes as she smiled up at him and the song ended. And, just as the song finished, she kissed him on the cheek. Again he felt the excitement, the surge of electricity flowing through him and making him weak at the knees. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, and, before he knew what had come over him, he kissed her. Not on the cheek. On her lips, right in front of the whole crowd. Right in front of his mother, father, Chloe, Lana, and everyone else. And then he felt Lucy's arms around his neck and she kissed him back, and only the clapping of the audience brought them back to reality. They both pulled away smiling, and Clark held Lucy's hand as she thanked the audience, then they walked off stage together.

"Thank you", Lucy said, as soon as they were alone behind the curtain "For everything".

Clark gently touched her cheek. "No, thank you". A questioning gaze appeared in Lucy's eyes, and Clark smiled at her and repeated her words. "For everything". ANd she kissed him.

Lucy kept kissing him. Once again feeling the sparks. Clark wasn't like all the other guys she kissed. He was different almost like he was the one. Sparks flew as they kept kissing. Lucy kept hearing the crowd yell her name, demanding an encore. And she had to give them a few more songs, or did she?

Did this mean they would soon become a couple? Lucy hoped so. She would like to have a boyfriend again. and there was so much sparks flying between her and Clark. When they pulled apart, Lucy was almost out of breath. Lucy looked into Clark's eyes. She seemed hypnotized by them. "Clark, you gave me a kiss on the lips onstage, what does that mean? that you like me for more than just a friend?" Lucy had no idea that he loved her. Clark suddenly looked a little nervous, almost afraid to admit how he felt about Lucy. Afraid that she didn't feel the same way. But when he felt her hand take his just as she had onstage, he knew that he could trust her. That she would accept him.

'I really like you", Clark said, honestly. He felt a little childish, but he also felt at ease with her. Then, without thinking, he blurted out "I love you!". Then he blushed, realizing the words that had escaped his lips. They had barely known each other very long, and all of a sudden he loved her? Well, he did, but... How could he know that Lucy wouldn't freak out? That she wouldn't think that he was a freak? He didn't know. he didn't know why he had said it... then, surprised, he realized that Lucy was still holding his hand, and there were tears in her eyes.

Not sad tears. Happy tears, he realized. And she smiled, let go of his hand, and brought her arms around his neck. She kissed him, and then said "I love you to". And no more words was neccessary. They loved each other. Neither spoke anymore, that is, until both of them gently pulled away, their foreheads still touching.

"There's something I have to tell you", Clark said, looking both awkward and nervous, just as he had onstage. Lucy didn't reply, just nodded slightly and looked at him with curiousity in her gaze. "Remember back at the mall? when you fell, and all of a sudden you were back on your feet?" he asked her.

"Mmmmmm...Hmmmmmm... wait, how did you know that it happened all of a sudden?" Lucy asked looking at him. "Well, I uh... sort of saved you". Lucy's eyes widened, her arms dropping from around his neck, not out of feelings for him, but simply out of astonishment. "You-what?"

"I know this is hard for you to comprehend right now. I know you're probably wondering if I've lost my mind. But no... I'm from another planet, called Krypton. My parents send me here when I was a baby and the planer was being destroyed. But now I have these powers. Super Speed, X-ray vision, Super high jumps, freeze breath." Lucy gaped at him, then her gazed calmed and her lips formed a smile. All of a sudden, Clark picked her up bridal style in his arms, to balance, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled back at him. Then, he flew. He took her outside, above the Talon.


	9. Lucy accepts record deal

It was breathtaking. Here she was, in Clark's arms, with the person who LOVED her. And she loved him. It just felt so strange to her, yet so wonderful. He knew this was where she belonged. And the Talon was so beautiful with vibrant lights pouring throughout the blackness. Her breath caught in her throat, and when she could finally find her breath, she kissed Clark again. And, in her kiss, all was understood. She had accepted him.

Clark flew back to the Kent farm after flying around with Lucy over Smallville. The two laughed, talked, and made out some more. When they got back to the Kent farm, supper was ready. Going downstairs, they found Lois, Lana, and Chloe sitting at a table with Jonathan and Martha. "Lucy, you sounded great", said Lois impressed with her friend. Lucy smiled at Lois "Thanks", she said beaming. Clark held Lucy's hand and sat next to her. He knew that someday Lucy would become a big star. "Great doesn't describe Lucy. She's smart, gifted, and the best singer I've ever heard of", said Clark."

"I agree", said Chloe. "Me too". said Lana and Lois in unison. The Kents and the five friends enjoyed a Lasagna meal together complete with salad. Lucy laughed and talked with her friends. Without them, she'd have trouble adjusting to Smallville. After Supper, the phone rang. Martha picked it up and then gave it to Lucy.

"Hello?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy, it's Lex. I just wanted to say I enjoyed your performance tonight. I watched it from the crowd and you were great". said Lex. "What do you want, Lex?" Lucy asked gritting her teeth. How dare him trying to call her or even showing up after what he did!

"To comment on the show and to apoligize for what I did earlier to you. I never meant to hurt you Lucy. I wasn't in the right state of mind and I let my anger get the best of me. I didn't realize what a great person I had working for me until now and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You supported me throughout the campaign and I treated you like dirt. Lucy, I want to make a peace offering between us by giving you what you deserve. I know of a record producer who'd be interested in signing you a record deal. So, Lucy what do you say? asked Lex.

Lucy was speechless. Lex really was sorry! And he sounded like he meant it. But Lucy couldn't let her guard down so quick. Part of her still didn't trust him and wanted to chew him out. Then again she could forgive him and the producer sounded interesting.

"I'll think about it, ok?" said Lucy. As she got off the phone the Kents and her friends all wondered who had she been talking to. "Who was that?" asked Jonathan Kent. He had raised an eyebrow.

Lucy hung the phone up. "That was Lex Luthor. He called to apoligize for what happened earlier and he said to make peace with me he knew someone who could get me a record deal." she then told them everything else he said to her.

"What did you tell him?" Lois asked looking at her best friend. Surely, her friend wouldn't accept his offer. "I told him I'd think about it. After all, he seemed sincere in his apology and he wanted to help me become famous".

The Kents all looked at one another. While They thought it was great that someone noticed Lucy's talent, and that Lex apoligized, they still felt that something smelled fishy about the whole deal thing. But still, they couldn't stop Lucy from following her Dreams.

Jonathan spoke up first. "It's nice that Lex has apoligzed. But, we still can't trust him Lucy. He did try to kill you nothing can change that. You can forgive him if you want and accept this record deal, but it has to be something you want and if I were you, I'd be careful around Lex". Lucy nodded "Don't worry sir, I will". Even though Lucy wasn't Mr. Kent's real daughter, he treated her like his own by being overprotective of her.

Clark had also promised to look after Lucy whenever she would be around Lex, he'd be there to protect her. Like his dad, Clark knew Lex couldn't be trusted and had a dark side to him. Lucy did later on accept Lex's generous offer. However, at her next encounter with Lex, Clark stayed by her side determined to protect his girlfriend.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you've accepted my offer", said Lex using his friendly tone that he used when they first met and when he'd hired her as his Campaign Manager. Lucy nodded as Lex motioned them to sit down. A red-haired young man in his twenties walked in the room.

"This is Brian Smith. Producer at Dream Records. I told him about your amazing voice and talent and he's willing to sign you on the label today". said Lex smiling. Lucy smiled and said hi to the record producer. The young man brought out some papers. "Okay. I need you to sign this Contract and Papers and we can get this record deal label going".

And so Lucy signed the papers. In a few weeks she'd be recording her first cd, releasing a single and doing a video.


	10. Saying Goodbye

It was 6 months later after Lucy recorded her first cd and her first single "Fly", was number one on the charts. She released "Fly", as her number one single. As expected, Lucy's new friends were super excited for her. Within a few weeks later, Lucy was getting ready for her first ever American Tour. Part of her her was happy to be living this dream, another part of her was sad because was going to leave some friends behind. Some really great friends that is.

She found Clark up in the loft in his barn. Ever since Clark brought them up here, he kept telling her this was his favorite place to think and Lucy could understand why. It was where she wrote them songs about Clark that she had sung to him onstage. "Hey, Clark", she said at the top of the steps she could tell he was kinda down about something. "Hey", he said back looking up at her.

"Something wrong Clark? You don't look too happy". said Lucy. Clark turned to face her. "How can I be? My own girlfriend is leaving me to go on tour", he said. "Who knows when "I'll see her again." A tear fell from his eyes. Lucy embraced Clark. "It'll all turn out okay. We can do emails and talk on the phone everyday. And, you can fly to me and make surprise visits", she said "Clark, I don't want to leave you or the others behind. But, this is my dream. Who knows if I would ever get this kind of opportunity again". Clark looked at her. Lucy was right. She needed to follow her dreams and he didn't need to stop her. "Do what makes you happy", he said smiling. Clark really wanted to be happy for her.

Lucy looked at Clark. Was he really happy? It was hard to tell. But he seemed to be and Lucy accepted that. She kissed him "We'll be okay, really. I'll visit all holidays".

Clark sighed "I know. It's just I wished you could be with me every day." Lucy sighed as she hugged hi, "Me too, Clark. Me too".

The next day was Lucy's departure. The Kents, Chloe, Lois, and Lana were at the airport to see Lucy and her band off. Lucy's band had already boarded the plane and were waiting for Lucy. Lucy found it hard to say goodbye. She and all of her friends were either in tears or trying to be strong. Lois was trying to be strong since she hated to cry during goodbyes. When Lucy came to Lois she sobbed loudly. Lois held her and told her they would keep in touch. When Lucy hugged Clark,she cried harder and didn't want to let go. Clark kissed her gently then when they broke apart he said "You should go, they are waiting for you Lucy". Lucy looked up. Clark had tears in his eyes. Everyone was in tears by now, even Lois. She finished hugs from everyone including Jonathan and Martha.

As Lucy walked towards the plane she called out "I really will come back and visit!" They simply nodded and yelled and waved goodbye to her. By the time Lucy sat down on the plane, Lucy was in tears as the plane exited the runway. The Kents and her friends still waved until she was out of sight.


End file.
